


The Joy Bringer

by BlueShell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Bokuto's Volleyball Moment, Day 05: After Practice/Game, Hello I bring you corny shit again, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShell/pseuds/BlueShell
Summary: It had been a long time coming, even if Koutarou could only see it clearly then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Joy Bringer  
> Author/Authors: BlueShell (athousandblueshells.tumblr.com)  
> Day/Prompt: Day 05 – After Practice/Game  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Side Pairings: None  
> Summary: It had been a long time coming, even if Koutarou could only see it clearly then.
> 
> Note 01: And then you spend a day writing to come up with something that barely amounts as a drabble. Hah. Hopefully day 06 will bring better inspiration for me.
> 
> Note 02: I was really impressed by the response to Pride of the Club! Thank you for so many kudos, everyone!

It had been a long time coming, even if Koutarou could only see it clearly then. 

The insane straight spike he’d been working on for months, practicing until the late hours of the night – until he could barely see straight ( _ha)_ – hit the floor with a good, audible smack. He could see the shocked expression of the blockers that had stopped so many of his cross hits last tournament; he could almost see the stunned silence from the audience, from the managers and coaches, from each one of his teammates. 

It wasn’t the finals – it was just a long painful deuce – they hadn’t even made it to best four yet – they had two more games before they could safely say they’d made it to Nationals. 

He still felt a wild kind of happiness in his heart, one that seemed to travel from his brains to the tips of his fingers because _he’d made it. He’d made it._

He roared. 

The silence broke. Komi started screaming too, running towards him, Konoha let out a string of “ _yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”_ while shaking his fists, Washio raised his hands to the air. The players on the bench hugged each other, Saru screaming the loudest out of them all, and _Koutarou_ ’d done this, Koutarou’d brought this happiness to them, and he turned with his arms wide, to ask Akaashi if he— 

And then he saw it: Akaashi’s tears, Akaashi’s shining eyes, Akaashi’s extended arms. That exposed, unrestrained joy on his face.

Akaashi was _beaming._

It took him over, replaced every thought in his head with a hopeless kind of realization – that wild happiness telling him _volleyball_ had given him this, _volleyball_ had given him Akaashi and made him shout and smile like everything was all right with the world. And even though he liked every one of Akaashi’s other expressions – from the subtle frown to the small smile with one corner of the mouth to the flat look –, he knew then, as he felt his setter’s body crashing into his own, that he would do _anything_ to make every after game like _this_ – to be the bringer of that _smile._  

“I’m gonna be the best ace,” he whispered in Akaashi’s ear, voice hoarse with crying. “I’m gonna bring you to Nationals and I’m gonna make sure we win Nationals – Itachiyama’s not gonna hold us back, I swear it, I _swear_ —” 

“Of course, of course,” Akaashi laughed into his shirt, and he probably wasn’t even listening, but to think he’d gotten his setter worked up to the point he wasn’t listening made the happiness in Koutarou’s chest increase a hundred, _no,_ a _thousand_ times.

 It was the moment he realized he would never give up on volleyball. It was also the moment he realized he was hopelessly in love.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [My Tumblr!](athousandblueshells.tumblr.com)


End file.
